


Sea, Wind, and Stars

by CLEO_wobber



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, NSFW Art, Omega Ash Lynx, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLEO_wobber/pseuds/CLEO_wobber
Summary: Blanca gets drunk and decides to have some fun with Ash, But Ash doesn't want it to turn out like sex with Dino or anything of that nature. He wants it be casual.
Relationships: Blanca/Ash Lynx
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Ash looked out the window. It was sunny with very little clouds. From the house he could see the beach right outside the house. He could see the waves being crushed down. Blanca walking into the room. He gently set down Ash’s suitcase. 

“This is we’re I’ve been for four years. It’s a nice place, no?”

Ash turned around after hearing Blanca's voice.

“Yes very. It's a very nice place. Your house is very big for you living here alone,” 

Blanca nodded. 

“Sometimes I bring girls home. But that’s a rare thing.” 

“You, girls? Don’t you still like the girl you met years ago? The one that died?”

“Well, of course I do. But you can’t dwell on things like that. They don’t do you any good. Do you want to go to the beach?” Blanca sat on Ash’s bed while looking at Ash. Ash turned back to the beach then nodded. 

Blanca pulled his hair into a bun and had a hawaiian style shirt on with some swim shorts. Ash had just some shorts on and walked down stairs seeing Blanca with a glass of beer. Ash walked over to him, Blanca smiled and guided him out onto the patio and to the beach. There were two chairs set up close to the water. Blanca sat down with a heavy sigh. Ash looked at him. 

“Are you not getting in?” Ash asked, sort of confused. 

“Later after I finish this drink.”

“Won’t you get sick with the waves?”

“No,” Blanca dug his feet into the sand and pulled out some sunglasses and slid them on. “If anything I'll be more chill.” 

Ash looked at the chair then to the water. The waves weren't overly big but an ok size. Ash walked over and saw many many shells. Ash picked one up and then threw it into the ocean, he then walked into the water and got up to his knees. It was warm crisp water. All Ash could smell was the salt. He then dove in. The water was crystal clear. Ash came up and laughed. 

“This feels so amazing!” Ash yelled at Blanca. Blanca lifted his hand with the drink in and then got up. He set down the beer and went inside to grab a book and a bucket. He came back and set the bucket by the chair. 

“Ash will you be kind enough to get me some sea shells?” Blanca yelled but it wasn't really yelling it was more of raising his voice. 

“Why?”

“Just… Do it.”

Ash nodded and ran up grabbing the bucket. He grabbed it and started to fill it with all kinds of fancy and misshapen shells. Blanca kicked out his feet and sat back reading. 

“Darn,” Blanca said while reading a good part of his book. “That sucks doesn't it.” He responded to the book and then looked up to see the wet Aslan. He smiled and closed his book. 

“You look like a kid again with your wet hair.”

“Please don't say that,” Ash pushed back his hair. “I'm starving. Those waves really made me hungry.” Ash set down the bucket and stretched his arms up. Blanca looked up at Ash, his eyes randomly trail from his arm muscles to Ash’s stomach then to his sand covered feet. Blanca turned away. 

“There's a nice bar down the road with some great oysters. Want to go later today as an early dinner?”

“Sure.” Ash smiled and grabbed the bucket and headed for the house. He set the bucket on the patio and washed off his feet in a water bucket. Blanca smiled at the boy and then went over and set a hand on Ash’s back. 

“I’m really happy you came with me.” He spoke and then went into the house. 

Ash changed into shorts and a tank top. He set a hand on his grumbling stomach. 

“Blanca, you got any food here? I don’t think I can wait till dinner time.” Ash yelled from the living room. Blanca peeked around the corner and then tossed him an apple. 

“Just eat that. I have cake in here but it’s bad to have dessert before dinner.” Blanca came out after cleaning the dishes and sat next to Ash. “You should put on some weight. After everything that happened in America you’ve been looking very skinny. Do you not agree?” 

“I do. But I’m ok with it.” He took a bite out of the red apple. It made a great crispy crunch to it as he bit into it. Ash turned to Blanca who stared at him. 

“Have you always trusted me?” Blanca asked bluntly.

“Hell no. Only when you helped me a few times did I start to trust you. Back in New York when you shot Eiji did you lose my trust.”

“That was an accident. I was trying to get you.” Blanca openly admitted. 

“So whoever you were trying to get. I just wanted to believe you weren't trying to. I trusted you and after you came back I slowly lost that trust. But it's built back up.” He looked away letting his hair fall in his face. 

“Tonight there's going to be a rainstorm. Should be gone by morning, but your room, I have you in is surrounded by windows. Mine is more covered. Maybe you should sleep with me.” Blanca hinted. He then stood up. “Let's get ready for dinner. See you in 30?”

Ash nodded a bit on the confused side. 

  
  


Later that night after they came home from the bar. Blanca, who had never been drunk in front of Ash, was. He was quiet when he was drunk. His hair matted in places from laughing and just being a mess at the bar. Ash was on the tipsy side but was nowhere near as drunk as Blanca. Blanca was still able to comprehend things though. He got into his house and sat on the white fluffy couch.

“Ash go get into your nightwear and meet in my room.”

Ash nodded and left. Blanca looked outside onto the patio and saw raindrops and past that at the horizon he saw lightning. He heard faint thunder but knew it was going to get louder later. Blanca stood up and grabbed a ice cold glass of water and downed some medicine so he wouldn't have too bad of a hangover. He turned and pulled his hair into a ponytail. He walked upstairs and to his room where he saw Ash already there with his glasses on while reading. Blanca chuckled and walked over and pulled the book away. Ash snarled at him.

“I was reading!”

“Ash… Do you want to.. Make it?” Blanca asked, setting down the book. Blanca knew every word he said. It was like he just snapped out of his drunken state. 

“Make what?!” Ash was still pissed about the book Blanca took from him. 

“Love of course.” Blanca said as he slowly unbuttoned his own shirt and threw it to the floor. You could see his sweat dripping down his chest. Ash looked at him. 

“You’re drunk, it would simply be no fun. No fun at all.”

“I promise I'm not drunk right now. I'm just a little dizzy. Please?” Blanca pleaded. “If you don’t want to I’m not going to push you…”

Just then, Ash took off his shirt and set his glasses down. He had only boxers on and looked at Blanca. Blanca moved on top of him and brushed a strand of blond hair out of his face. 

Blanca slowly set his hand along Ash’s side and moved his hand down. He moved it down to his boxers and slowly pulled Ash’s boxers off. He then leaned down and kissed Ash’s neck. 

Ash suddenly felt a twitch in his stomach and set a hand on Blanca's chest. 

“The women… The one you loved very much. Did she and you ever-” He cut off. 

Blanca looked up and let out airy chuckle. 

“Yes, all the time.” Blanca continued. "Don't worry. I know your not her. So I wont act like you are."

Blanca slowly set his hand on Ash’s butt and slowly moved his hand to his hole and slowly slid into Ash. Ash tightened his grip on Blanca's arm. 

“Does it hurt?”

“No just your hands are cold.”

“Ok. ”

“Put them all in, I can handle it.” It was sad Ash could handle something like that. Blanca nodded and put in two more fingers and curled them. Ash tightened against his fingers and moaned. Blanca was shocked at how quickly he was able to take that in. He then pulled down his own pants and aimed at his member at Ash’s puckered hole. He removed his fingers and breathed in slowly. He looked at Ash and slowly slid in. Ash clenched his eyes feeling the thickness. He grabbed tightly to Blanca’s arm. He looked up at him.

“Let's switch so I'm on top.” Ash said with a small pant. 

Blanca nodded and moved onto his back. Ash sat up straddling Blanca. He slowly felt more and more of Blanca. How can I even take this in it feel like my insides are being rearranged, Ash thought. He looked at Blanca with red eyes, It looked like Ash was about to cry. 

“Want me to start moving?” Blanca asked as he held onto Ash’s hips. Ash nodded. Blanca slowly moved out and thrusted in. He heard a slight whimper from Ash as he did that. 

Ash clenched his fist and felt precum go down his own member. 

“How about you try moving on your own.” Blanca insisted. Ash gave out a small huff before pulling up and then slamming back down. Blanca closed his eyes for a minute before opening them and saw Ash panting and moaning. 

“Take it slow, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Blanca pushed a strand of blond hair out of Ash’s face. He saw how sweating Ash was when he did this. He moved his hand back to Ash’s side and started to move his hips so Ash wasn't doing all the work. Ash moaned a loud and fell onto Blanca's chest, unable to hold himself anymore. 

Blanca moved and flipped over so he was on top again. He gently trusted Ash, He must have his prostate because Ash made a squeal before releasing his cum over his stomach.

“You're quick, aren't you?” 

“Shut up and keep g-” Ash cut off after feeling a painful thrust into his body. Ash closed his eyes and moaned. He felt like he was going to explode again but forced himself not to. Blanca smiled and began to stroke up and down on Ash’s member. Ash tightened his body up and tried to reach down to stop Blanca but his hand fell limp. Now his breath was starting to be labored out. Ash closed his eyes feeling the aching pain around his hole that was splitting. 

Blanca's hair fell over his eyes the more he thrusted faster into Ash. He started to moan loudly. Blanca was the one in bed who didn’t make much noise. He started to speed up. 

“So close,” He said as he tried to move faster, at this point he could feel Ash’s member twitching in his hand. He covered Ash’s hole. “Lets cum together.”

Ash’s eyes widened. He felt an ache in his stomach and throughout his body. He grabbed onto Blanca's hand. 

“L-let me cum!” He shouted. As Ash said that Blanca removed his hand and came into Ash. Ash closed his eyes as he leaned his head back onto the pillows as he came all over his abdomen. Blanca slowly but surly filled Ash up. 

*

*

*

In the morning Blanca was downstairs in a bathrobe reading the newspaper and drinking some whiskey and coconut water. He turned once he heard someone come down the stairs. Ash had a large shirt on, which wasn't his. It was Blanca's. Ash had his boxers on as well. He slowly walked over and sat next to Blanca. But it was uncomfortable. He instead got back up and grabbed some juice from the fridge. He turned and looked at Blanca who was on the bar stool reading. 

“Hope I didn’t impregnate you last night.” Blanca said so casually. Ash opened his mouth to say something, but instead turned to grab an apple and chuck it at Blanca's face. He grabbed the apple and threw it. Blanca turned to the side and avoided it. 

“So damn annoying,” Ash said as he drank up his juice. “I'm never letting you get drunk again.”

“It's vacation, I’ll get drunk again whether you like it or not.” Blanca chuckled and set down the paper. He looked up at Ash. “I don’t love you. You know that,”

Ash looked across at him. 

“I just really enjoy the pleasure that comes with you. Because at this point you're the only one who loves me.” Blanca folded his arms. 

“I don't like you! I just… Trust you.” Ash whipped around and tried to ignore him. “And fuck you.”


	2. Can things change?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash really doesn't seem to be doing to hot and finds out why and is ready to throw his life way so that another life can live in peace.

The next week at Blanca’s house in the Caribbean, Ash laid on the couch taking a nap. He rolled over and couldn’t stand the heat that was rising in the room. He threw off his tank top. Blanca walked in and saw the shirtless boy. He walked over and saw sweat droplets fall in between the boy's abs and down to get soaked up on his pants. Blanca leaned down and licked up the boy's stomach and gathered up the sweat. Ash instantly sat up feeling the tongue touch his body.

“Ah!” Ash looked down and saw Blanca licking up his body. He moved away and slapped Blanca. Blanca looked up knowing that would have been his response. “What are you doing?”

“You looked hot, thought I would help.”

“Well don’t.” Ash got up and grabbed his shirt and started to leave the house. 

“Where are you going?”

“The ocean is cooler than your tongue.” Ash set a hand on his stomach. He couldn’t get the feeling of the larger man's tongue on his body out of his mind. 

After Ash refreshed himself in the ocean he came back to see Blanca reading in silence. This was something new granted but something seemed off. Like this time Blanca was reading with a purpose.

“What’s up?” 

“Nothing. Just for a letter from Ibe’ San.”

Ash’s eyes widened. “How’s Eiji?”

“You know I’m still shocked you chose to come with me instead of going to Eiji. He’s fine. You can read the letter. Pretty much says that he has a great photography experience.” Blanca held the letter to Ash. Ash shook his head. 

“I don’t want it. I still stay in touch and I think it would be better if me and him meet on very little occasions because I don’t want him harmed.” Ash watched Blanca fold the letter and pull out a blank one. “Are you writing back to him through a letter?” 

“Yes. I’m a civil man. I don’t use phones. That way no one can track me. Ash I thought you knew this.”

“Well lately I’ve been losing my touch. We should go visit Eiji. I hear he’s back in New York taking photos.” 

“Maybe. If you're really interested I can book a trip. Want to get some gun training?” Blanca stood up and took off his glasses. He looked at Ash. Ash nodded. 

“Sure. You got one of those old fashioned revolvers?”

“Yeah but maybe you should learn the sniper. We can go upstairs and I can set targets in the sand.” Blanca smiled and patted his head. “Does that work?” 

“Yep.” Ash said and walked up the large stairway.

After getting up to the base floor up the stairs, Ash went into the room toward the sea and saw the white sand through the large windows. He saw Blanca set up targets some super close to the water but the waves didn’t touch it. Blanca started to walk up to the house then disappeared inside. A few moments later Blanca was behind Ash with a large case. 

Blanca opened the Blanca case and it was lined with red velvet and a thin sheet of fabric. The fabric was removed by Blanca and it showed a sniper rifle. Blanca pulled it out and had an individual cartridge of bullets. 

“So I’m going to give you one bullet at a time so we can talk about how shitty you shoot.” He chuckled and pulled out a set up so you can rest the gun along the window and shoot without having to worry about the gun falling. He got the gun set up and Ash got ready. He turned the safety off and aimed; His first shot wasn't bad but missed the target. 

“You're letting the kick back control your range. Stay tight.” Blanca moved Ash’s hips and spread his leg for a harder stance. “There.” 

“Get your hands off me old man. I got this.” Ash snapped and shot again and hit the corner of the target then moved to try aiming at a different target. 

“Uh… Ash stays calm. Don’t get fussy with me.”

“Then show me what you got!” Ash yelled and moved away from the gun. Blanca took his place and took a single deep breath and shot all five targets in less than a minute. He turned to Ash and smiled and grabbed the gun cleaning it and setting it away. “Let’s maybe try something a bit different speed. Fishing?”

“I hate boats. But sure.”

“There’s a good spot off the reef.” Blanca closed the case and went downstairs. When he got there he slipped on some sandals and looked at Ash who came down very weirdly this time. “You ok?”

“Yeah I just got kind of… I don’t know. Never mind.” Ash felt slightly uneasy and then sat right on the stairs. Blanca rushed over and looked at the sweating boy. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah I just started to feel slightly sick. Sorry.”

Blanca set a hand on his head and didn’t feel a fever. He sat next to him. 

“What do you mean?”

“I just feel slightly sick. My stomach just hurts.” He rubbed his stomach and then shook his head. He stood up. “I’m alright. Come on let’s go fish.” 




A month went by since that day and Blanca had been caring for a sick Ash. Ash had gradually gotten worse and had been sick for a month. Blanca thought maybe he was home sick. He even thought it was because he got the letter from Ibe-San talking about Eiji. 

Blanca came into the bathroom and saw Ash finally getting sleep while in the bath. He walked over and sat in the chair he had pulled over next to the bath so he could watch him. He sat down and read over the newspaper. Ash was soaking in a hot bath. Ash’s eye lashes covered his eyes as he slept. His breath was steady and calm. Ash hadn’t been getting any sleep at night because he kept waking up with a cramp -like sensation in his stomach and throwing up. Ash had been sleeping in Blanca's room because Blanca often helped him out. Although this had been going on for a few weeks now and Ash was over it. 

“B-Blanca…” Ash muffled. 

“Yes?” He set down the paper. 

“We should go see a doctor. Are there any here?”

“Of course. We will take you to my favorite one. Doctor Lind knows me very well and I drink with him a lot so he won’t charge.” Blanca got up and grabbed a towel. “Are you ready to get out?” 

“Mhm…” Ash turned his head sad that he wasn’t able to get any more sleep than he did. He stood up and grabbed the towel. 

Ash got out of the bath and got changed and rubbed his empty stomach. He went downstairs and grabbed some oatmeal and tried to stomach it. He finished and slipped on his shoes. He walked and sat on the couch. Blanca came down and got his shoes on. 

“Come on Ash.” Blanca and Ash got into this grey color car. 

Ash and Blanca got there at 4:30. Blanca got out and helped Ash. He handed him a mask in case he had the flu or something contagious. Ash walked close with Blanca at his side. He took a seat and moved around impatiently. Blanca set a hand on the boy's thigh and rubbed it.

“Calm down.” 

As he spoke the doctor came out. Blanca smiled and stood up. 

“Mr. Varishikov. How have you been sir?”

“I’ve been well. I’ve brought in someone close to me. Here. Ash.” 

Ash stood up and nodded to the person. 

“Hi Ash. Come this way.” The male took Ash into a private room and did basic things like check his weight which was strange because Ash had been growing heavy even though he couldn’t keep any food down. He was measured and grew another inch. The doctor told him to sit down on the bench. 

Ash nodded and saw down. 

“Hi. I’m Dr. Lind.” He grabbed a clip bored. “Tell me what’s been up.”

“Throwing up like crazy. Stomach aches. Cramps in my back and lower stomach. Which is something I’ve never felt before.” Ash leaned back like he didn’t want to be here. 

The doctor nodded. “I might do an ultrasound to double check.” He told Ash to lay down. 

Dr. Lind grabbed the wand and some gel. He lifted Ash’s shirt up and set the gel onto his stomach. Ash didn’t flinch or anything. Dr. Lind looked up at the screen which he had facing only to himself. He moved the wand to the lower part of Ash’s stomach. He wrote many things down and then wiped off the gel from his stomach and placed his hands on it and then felt around. 

The whole time Ash hated it! He hates being touched even by doctors. He froze up when Dr. Lind left. He came back and had a few ultrasound photos. He scanned them and then smiled. He nodded at Ash. 

“You can take your mask off. You're not sick which is good but I ran a few tests. And only one came back positive. I’m going to bring Sergei in.”

Ash sat up and looked down feeling strange. He tried to look at the picture but couldn’t see anything. A few moments later Blanca came in and smiled. 

“Well did he tell you?” Ash asked snappy. 

“He will explain.” Blanca stood up next to Ash. 

“So Ash. As I was scanning around checking to make sure nothing was wrong inside I noticed something… Just double checking here you are sexually active?”

Ash nodded and still unsure where this was going.

“Well… Here let me show you the photos I got.” The doctor set the ultrasounds on the big t.v. He got up and pointed to a white thing that was shown on the ultrasound photo. “Do you know what this is?”

“No, is it like a bubble cause that is what it looks like.” Ash said annoyed.

“No.. That's your baby. You're pregnant, congrats.” The doctor handed the ultra sounds to Blanca and Ash. “You’re around a month in or maybe just getting to be a month. Judging from how long Blanca told me you were sick for. I can gaude you out of this room and so you can make another appointment for further information or we can send you home with a packet of things to expect.”

Ash only stood up nodded at the doctor and thanked him before removing himself from the room and went to the restroom to throw up in one of the toilets. He leaned back and heard a voice. 

“Ash…” It was only Blanca. 

“Yeah?”

“Are you upset?” 

“No. But I don’t want to be here. Can we go home?” Ash stood up and walked out and saw Blanca nod. 

They left quickly and rather unexpectedly. After getting back to the house Ash got on the web and searched for plane tickets to New York. 

“Why do you want to go back to New York?”

“Because I feel more comfortable and no one is going to kill me. I killed Dino remember? No one is after me. Plus I want to see Eiji and make sure Sing is still doing alright before I spend the rest of my life here with you and a kid…” Ash turned to Blanca.

“So you do… want the kid.”

“Hell yes! I love children. Some are annoying like Yut. Man he would suck to have as a kid. But other than him I see kids being fun and exciting.”

Blanca nodded slowly and grabbed up his book and sat next to him reading. Ash seemed to be doing better but still was sick and oftentimes had to get up and get fresh air. Whenever he would walk outside he would smell the salty air at his nose. He looked out at the sea and could see random fish jump up. He walked down to the water and set his feet in the semi warm water and let the waves pull and over his toes. He looked down at his stomach and then back to the house to see Blanca standing at the patio. He could see his smile. Which made him smile. 


	3. did i mention Ash was preggo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash decides to visit New York before putting everything into a relationship with Blanca.

About a week went by and Ash was on a plane to New York. It was a long flight and this man, Ash got more and more nervous about how he was going to tell his friends that he was expecting. He’s always been an Alpha but here he is with someone’s baby in his stomach. The whole time he was thinking of many different ways to tell Eiji and even Sing. 

When he got off the flight he saw Eiji holding a sign saying “welcome back!” Ash smiled and walked over and gave Eiji a hug. Eiji only blushed and then drove him to his apartment. 

“This is it.” Eiji said and showed him the room. Ash smiled and set down his bags. He looked at the small studio apartment that had many cameras and lighting in it that Eiji used for photography. Ash gave Eiji a big hug then said he needed to fix business and left.

Ash walked downtown to where Shorter’s gang would hideout. Many people saw Ash and whispered. When Ash flipped around a corner it was like he was at home. He walked down the dark alleyway and to a small room. He entered and saw a group of people standing up surrounding a now tall looking Chinese American man. The men turned to Ash and then some recognized him. Sing saw his men distracted and then turned around. Sing saw Ash and smiled. 

“Been a long time!” Sing said and ran over and gave Ash a hug. 

“You are still holding up to be a great leader. I knew Shorter trusted you.” Ash gave a small smile and hugged Sing back. “Been a while.”

“Yeah... It has.” Sing told his men to dismiss. “Me and the gang have been helping slow down crimes in Chinatown. Yut Lung had just come back from vacation. He and I have been working together a bit.” 

“Wow you seem to be busy.” Ash was stunned about what to say.

“How’s the Caribbean? How’s Blanca?” Sing took a seat and Ash joined him. 

“Both are great. It’s nice and warm all the time. And Blanca... He’s caught feelings for me. But I don’t mind. Actually something exciting is happening.”

“I swear if you say something like you guys are getting married or you're pregnant then I’m going to lose it.” He chuckled. “Not that Blanca isn't good for you. But Eiji... I mean. He’s been missing you a lot.”

“I don’t want Eiji to get hurt so me being with Blanca is perfectly fine. And for your information... well here.” Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out the photos the doctor took. He gave the ultrasound photos to Sing. Sing looked at it and his eyes widened. 

“Wait... these for real?” Sing was at a loss of words.

“Yes.” Ash got up ready to leave but Sing hugged him. “This is great news. Man. Who knew...” Sing couldn’t keep from glancing at Ash’s stomach like something was supposed to appear. “So you're really expecting?” 

“Yes…”

“HAve you told Eiji?”

“No.” Ash said then turned getting ready to leave again. 

“Good luck.” Sing said.

“Thank you. I'm going to go see an old friend.” 

“If you want you can stay and have dinner with me.”

“It’s ok. Right now my stomach has been sensitive and I can’t eat Chinese food. Maybe another time.” Ash waved and walked out of the small building and back to Main Street. He walked down till he saw the old Chinese restaurant his friend used to work at. It said closed but he thought he would try. 

Ash knocked on the door. The curtain was drawn up after he knocked and he saw Nadia. Shorter’s sister gasped. She opened the door and hugged Ash. She looked up at him. 

“It’s been too long.” She said and buried her head into his chest. Ash wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle kiss to the cheek. She took him in and sat him down. She gave him some tea, offering noodles or soup but Ash refused. She took her seat and looked at him and almost cried. 

“What are you looking at? You look like you're about to cry.” Ash said and became concerned. 

“I’m ok. It’s just been a long time. After Shorter’s pass... I never saw you again. I assumed at one point you died but Sing told me that you just went to the Caribbean. We never did talk about how... Shorter died. Y-you told me in the future you would explain to me what really happened that day.” She messed with her wedding ring. Ash saw this. 

“So you and Charlie got married?” 

“Yes.” She nodded slowly. 

There was a small pause. 

“Shorter died because of banana fish. I didn’t want him to end up like my brother. Just a person who’s practically brain dead...” Ash took the girls fragile hands and held them.

“I see.” Nadia nodded “He loved you very much. I’m happy... that you saw all of him.” She paused again. “I have never seen him so happy until you came along. It's like you gave him a reason to live.” Nadia pulled her hands away and froze. “Your welcome to stay.” 

“I won’t need a room. I just came back to see how you were doing. I should have explained why I left. I just don’t want Eiji hurt. No matter where I go pain and sorrow will follow and I don't want Eiji hurt.” Ash explained. He and Nadia got up. “I should be going.” 

She nodded and hugged Ash and the only thanks she could think of was a kiss to his lips. She kissed him deeply and turned away quickly and walked into one of the back rooms crying softly. Ash knew that this was going to be sayonara to her. He left and was never planning on looking back. 

Ash walked into the apartment room and saw Eiji making dinner. 

“You hungry I made your favorite.”

“Not really but what did you make?” Ash plopped on the couch rubbing his stomach. How am I supposed to tell Eiji...

“Hotdogs. With some avocado shrimp salad.” Eiji said and set the table. 

Ash decided to have dinner then take a bath. After the hour long bath Ash got out and proceeded to the bed and crashed for the night.   
•  
•  
•

“Sing Soo Ling. What are you doing here?” A drunk Yut asked who was in his red silk robe drinking champagne. 

“Well... I wanted to tell you something.” Sing walked in and sat down. He watched Yut punish himself by drinking his life away. 

“What would that be?”

“Ash is back. And he’s not alone.” Sing gave a small hint. 

“Blanca with him?”

“No. Not really. But I do think you’d be surprised.” 

Sing watched the beta drink the whole glass in one go. 

“That son of bitch took Blanca from me and he dare come back with someone.” Yut yelled and then rubbed his temples. 

“He’s pregnant.” Sing blurted.

Yut raised an eyebrow and then thought. 

“Sing-”

“IT'S TRUE! Don’t dare tell me that this is a joke. I have proof. Here.” He tossed him the photo. Yut looked at it and threw his glass at the wall. Yut then left the room. 

That son of bitch, thought Yut before laughing in his room.


	4. Why did he have to come?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yut thinks it would be a great idea to step in-between Ash and Blanca's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to post and I'm also sorry for the short chapter but this chapter helps put thing into play :)

Ash’s flight back was ok, the whole time he was nervous and on edge and felt completely bad about Eiji and just was a mess. He shook his head and looked out the window. He saw the plane take off and felt sick to his stomach. He looked down and soothed a hand over his belly. He was happy he had a kid but wished it was with Eiji but he knew that wasn't possible… He closed his eyes to try and get sleep so his stomach wouldn’t bother him. 

After what felt like days the plane landed and everyone got off. Ash groggily got off the plane and saw Blanca happily waiting for him. Ash ran over and hugged him. Blanca smiled down and hugged him. Not long after though Ash ran to the bathroom and threw up his guts. Blanca was there outside the stall and felt guilty. Ash came out and Blanca rubbed his back.

“Let's go home…” Blanca grabbed his bag and walked out of the airport. The drive to Blanca home was long and Ash tried to get more sleep but the roads in the Caribbean were rough. Ash curled into a ball and Blanca must have noticed. 

“Are you not feeling well?”

“The plane ride was rough and my senses were bouncing. Like I knew someone on the plane…” Ash said with his eyes closed. He tried not to care but he felt something was off. Blanca nodded and parked the car and grabbed Ash’s bag and walked inside. Ash walked in and threw himself onto the couch. 

Blanca brought him water and some pain killers. 

“Only one a day because you could harm the baby.” Blanca said. 

“Shut it old man.” Ash said in a mood and took the pill. Blanca moved close and placed a hand on the boy's lower abdomen.

“Someone’s been growing.”

“I was gone for three days. Not three months.” Ash placed a hand on Blanca's before hearing a knock at the door. “It’s bloody 3 am!!” Ash shouted. Blanca rubbed the boy's belly. 

“Stay here.” He says and walks out of the living room to the big doors and opens them. 

“Blanca.” Yut smiled holding his bag and his hair in a high ponytail. He had sunglasses on even though it was dark. The taxi driver took off. 

“Yut…” Blanca was going to continue but Yut barged into the house. 

“Nice place you got here Blanca. It’s so nice. And… ASH!” Yut giggled seeing the sick boy rubbing his stomach on the couch. Yut ran over and looked at him. “Someone is expecting!” He said. 

Blanca rushed to move Yut away from Ash. “Yut what are you doing here!” Blanca demanded to know.

“Vacation baby.” Yut said and caressed Blanca's face. “Thanks for letting me stay here.” 

“I never said you could.” Blanca said moving away and sitting by Ash.

“Oh come on. I’ve been your friend for so long. It’s only for… 6 weeks.”

“What!” Ash jolted up but then winced in pain. 

“6 weeks honey. I also got you something Ash.” Yut looked through his two suitcases and found a box and gave it to Ash. 

Ash opened it and it was a picture of him and Eiji. Ash glared at Yut and stood up. “Get out!” 

“Oh honey why would I do that?” Yut said. 

“GET OUT!” Ash yelled but Blanca told him something and Ash stormed out of the room. Yut waved and then sat on the couch with Blanca. 

Blanca glared at Yut. “You have one week to find your own place.”

“But I wanted to see the Lynx grow fat.” Yut chuckled.

“Stop or get out of the house.” 

Yut moved and pressed his body onto Blanca and looked at his eyes. “Ash never said you were the person who got him pregnant. He never even told me. Sing told me. We had a true bond you know…” Yut lungs moved closer. “And you left me.” 

Blanca moved away. “Because I was no longer any help to you.” Blanca got up. “I have to go up stairs and make sure Ash is getting to bed ok.”

“What about me! Where’s my room?” 

Blanca rolled his eyes and brought Yut Lung up the stairs and to the room. He showed him the area and let him stay there. “Breakfast is at 9:30 and don't come down before that.” Blanca said and left. 

Yut chuckled. “This is going to be wonderful!” 

Blanca showed Yut the room and left. He opened the door to see Ash in bed.

Blanca looked at Ash snuggled into the covers. “You ok?” 

“Rub my stomach. Then yes.” Ash said and lifted his shirt up. Blanca walked over and sat on the bed setting his hand down which covered the boys stomach well. He rubbed gently. Ash closed his eyes and slowly drifted into sleep. Blanca set the boy's shirt down and set the blankets over him and then grabbed his book and read silently. 

Yut tried to think of something and though maybe making Ash’s life a living hell would be just as entertaining as fucking Blanca. 


End file.
